Chico Virtual II
by yessi45
Summary: Regresa Chico Virtual con nuevos personaje, drama,orgia y mucho lemor.
1. Chapter 1

La luces danzando al alrededor, la música a todo volumen, la personas moviendo se frenéticas. Así era el habiente de la discoteca, el lugar perfecto para ligar o tener una muy acalorada sección de besos calientes en una esquina presos de la lujuria y el calor del habiente.

Esto era los pensamientos de un joven pelirrojo, que se encontraba observando el lugar en busca de la persona que lo había citado a ese lugar. Cuando por fin vio a los lejos a la persona, se podía observar como este se acercaba a su ubicación dando pequeño golpes de cadera al son de la música se escuchaba en la disco, hasta que alfil llego a su lado.

-Gracias por haber acudido a mi llamado-Dijo un chico rubio de ojos azule, con tres marquitas en la cara que parecían bigotes y que le daban un aire de inocencia como la de un niño pequeño.

-No hay de que, pero que era eso tan importante que mencionaste por teléfono-Pregunto el pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina.

-Pues eso no te lo puedo decir aquí, así que por que no vamos a otro lugar-Dijo el rubio con un aire de misterio.

Después de haber dicho esto el rubio empezó a caminar con dirección a la salida siendo seguido muy de cerca por el pelirrojo. Lo que esto no sabía era que eran observados por tres pares de ojos que se nota una como crecía su ira al ver como el rubio y el pelirrojo salían muy juntos de la disco.

-Ustedes quien creen que sea ese pelirrojo que tiene las agalla de acercarse a nuestro Naruto-Dijo un pelinegro de cabello corto a sus acompañantes que si no fuera por el corte de pelo los tres parecerían trillizos.

-Pues no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de quien será, pero lo que si estoy seguro que cuando es que cuando lo atrape lo are trisas-Dijo el otro pelinegro con la única diferencia era que este tenia el cabello mas largo y en la punta estaban un poco alzadas como púas

-Yo sugiero que lo sigamos para ver que asen-Dijo el otro pelinegro con la única diferencia de tenia el cabello largo amarado en una coleta.

Los otros estuvieron de acuerdo con lo dicho por el mayor de ellos, así que se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron a la salida. Pero al momento de llegar afuera del la disco, no encontraron a la persona que buscaban por ningún lado.

En otro lugar mas específicamente en un Ferrari de color rojo se encontraba un pelirrojo y un rubio de los mas tranquilo mientras se dirigían a la casa del primero, para poder hablar con mas tranquilidad.

-Buenos, hemos llegado-Dijo el pelirrojo cuando ya avían cruzado el portón d hierro de su casa.

-Cuanto tiempo si haber venido-Dijo el rubio con un tono de nostalgia.

-Bueno eso es por que tu te as olvidado de visitarnos Naruto-Dijo una persona que se encontraba en ese momento en el umbral de la puerta de entrada.

-Deidara, cuanto tiempo si verte-Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa de alegría en la cara.

-Bueno, no novamos a quedar aquí afuera charlando-Dijo el pelirrojo al ver que ninguno de los dos rubios pensaba moverse.

-Ok, Gaara-Dijeron Naruto y Deidara al mismo tiempo.

Ya después de que habían entrado a la casa, se fuero al salón mientras Deidara iba a la cocina a prepara un poco de té.

-Bueno, ya puedes decirme cual era es asunto tan importante-Dijo Gaara, después de que Deidara regresara de la cocina.

-Bueno…………

Continuara………………………………………………….


	2. Chapter 2

Ya era muy tarde cuando había regresado al apartamento que compartía con sus novios que al parecer ya se encontraban dormidos, ya que encontró todas las luces apagada. Así que decidido a descansar se dirigió a la habitación sin hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie. Es increíble como había terminando viviendo con 3 pervertido en su apartamento."Aun recuerdo esa mañana en el hotel en que esos 3 decidieron que yo era suyo" pensaba Naruto con una mirada soñadora

Recuerdo

Cuando Naruto recobro el conocimiento se encontró con que los hermanos Uchiha lo estaban observando con una cara que demostraba mucha seriedad, cosa que le extraño por que lo que el recodaba de ante de desmayase era que lo tres estaban demasiado contento y que ahora estuvieran demasiado serio le perturbo, los hermanos a darse cuenta de que Naruto había recobrado el conocimiento decidieron dale la tan maravillosa decisión que los tres habían tomado.

Sai- bueno Naru-chan, nosotros tenemos que decirte una muy buena noticia-cosa que cacto toda la atención del rubio.

Sasuke- que desde hoy- inicio la oración

Itachi:-Tu serás de nuestra propiedad, y no acertaremos un no como repuesta- termino diciendo al ver que Naruto pensaba reclamar

Naruto:- pero ustedes que se creen, los dioses del mundo para decidir sobre la vida de los demás-los dijo con un tono bastante molesto

Sasuke:- pues aunque no lo creas, ya te hemos marcado como de nuestra propiedad y que aparte de eso te hemos quitado tu virginidad-lo cual consiguió que el rubio se sonrojara de pies a cabeza.

Sai-además con nuestra marca nadie ase atreverá a tocarte-dijo mientras le señalaba el tatuaje con el símbolo de la familia que se encontraba en el costado de la cintura de Naruto

Itachi:- eso significa que desde hoy y para siempre tú serás nuestro koi- dijo muy tajante

Sai:- y te vendrás a vivir con nosotros a nuestra casa- dijo muy contento de la vida

Sasuke- y si no nos mudamos a la tuya-dijo al ver que el rubio negaba con la cabeza

Naruto- y es que no tengo opinión-declaro el rubio muy molesto y a laves muy alagado por tener a tres hombres bajos su pies

Y dijeron los tres a coro un rotundo- ¡NO!

Naruto- ustedes no me van a dejar tranquilo ¿no es verdad?-pregunta que recibió un asentimiento de cabeza de los tres.

Después de que los hermanos salieron de la habitación Naruto se levanto de la cama y se puso su ropa decidido a salir de ese lugar antes de que las demencias de los hermanos lleguen hasta un punto que decidan encerrarlo en esa habitación. Así que decidido a salir de hay y no volver a ver a los hermanos Uchiha nunca mas, se sorprendió mucho haber que la puerta estaba sin seguro "Bueno por lo menos no me dejaron enserado".

Así me fui de ese lugar al que nunca volvería, bueno eso pensaba yo, hasta que a las dos semanas tocaron a mi puerta un equipo de mudanza y detrás de ellos venían los hermanos Uchiha con una sonrisa de auto suficiencia.

Sai- Vez zorrito hermoso-Dijo con un tono de burla.

Sasuke- Lo que decimos lo cumplimos- Lo dijo con el mimos tono de burla que Sai.

Itachi- Así que no vinimos a vivir con tigo, auque creo que no hay suficiente espacio para nosotros-Dijo después de haber revisado su alrededor.

Naruto- Como me pudieron encontrar si ni siquiera le dije mi nombre-Dijo extremadamente sorprendido y casi con un paro cardiaco.

Sai y Sasuke- le pagamos a un investigado privado- Dijeron al unísono.

Después de decir eso a fin Naruto sucumbió a la presión y se desmayo.

End Recuerdo

Naruto fue sacado abruptamente de su recuerdo a sentir como unas manos y bocas empezaban a recorrer su cuerpo con avidez, hasta llegar a su labio y las manos se empezaron a buscar un sitio por donde meterse para tocar la piel.

Hasta que una de las manos alcanzo a entrar entre su pantalón y la ropa interior y empezaba a acariciar su hombría, no supe en que momento ellos me lograron quitar la ropa y recostarme en la cama donde pude sentir con mucha más claridad las carisias mientras uno se ocupaba de devorar mi boca, el otro se amamantaba de mis testillas mordiendo, chupándola y lamiéndolas y el ultimo se encargaba de atender mi miembro abecé usando la mano y en otra la bocas y sino la legua en momento rápido y en otro exasperadamente lento, siguieron en ese mismo proceso hasta que me derrame en su cara y parte de mi vientre, el séme que quedo en mi vientre fue lamido con gula por los otros dos y el restante empezaba a preparar mi entrada, primero un dedo asta tener tres dedos en mi interior para luego ser retirado de mi entrada para ser remplazados por algo mucho mas grande y grueso que entro en mi interior de un solo golpe quitado me la respiración y ocasionando que al momento de abrir la boca esta fuera invadida por el miembro de alguno de los otros dos, mientra el faltante hacia que con mi manos le acariciara su miembro. Seguimos de este modo por un buen rato asta que no pude aguatar por recibir tanto placer al mismo tiempo a si que me volví a córreme y al parecer la contracciones de mi interior causo que el que se encontraba en mi así que aumente el esfuerzo para hacer que los otros dos también se corrieran, cuando al fin lo consigo me derrumbo en la cama y a lo poco segundo siento que soy abrazado por los brazos de mi acompañantes, no podría definir lo bien que se siente estar en el medio de esos tres especimenes de macho que era los hermanos Uchiha.

Así con ese ultimo pensamiento Naruto y los otros se quedaron dormido compartiendo el calor de su cuerpo, sin saber que muy pronto esto puede cambiar gracias a los planes de Naruto y lo celos de los hermanos Uchiha.


	3. Chapter 3

Unos pequeño rayo de sol entraron por las brechas de las cortinas, dándole de lleno a un joven rubio ocasionando que este empezar a despertar. Al abrir los ojos Naruto se encontró completamente solo en la cama así que decidió levantarse a haber donde se encontraban los pelinegros, después de haber revisado toda la casa y no haber encontrado ni las sombras de ellos decidió irse a encontrar con sus amigos para seguir planeando la sorpresa para los pelinegros. Cuando ya estuvo listo escribió una pequeña nota por si llegaban los pelinegros, para que supieran que había salido aunque no especificó donde y con quien sin saber que este simple hecho ocasionará grandes problemas.

Cuando ya estaba de camino hacia la casa de sus amigos le empezaron a llegar recuerdos del porque tenía que dejar una nota a los pelinegros cada vez que salía, cosa que le dio mucha riza ya que fue muy cómico.

-recuerdos -

Ese día Naruto había decidido salir a dar un paseo por el vecindario para acostumbrarse al nuevo barrio donde recién acababa de mudarse, tan solo por complacer a esos tres posesivos y celosos sin remedio. Tan solo de acordarme de como se pusieron cuando la vecina de a lado, una señora ya entrada en años, le había tirado un piropo algo subido de tono, gracias al echo de que los tres pelinegros estaba colocado a su lado, Sasuke se encontraba tomado de su mano derecha y Sai de la mano Izquierda mientras Itachi se encontraba detrás de él tomando por la cintura como si fuera un abrazo. Lo que ocasiono que gracias al comentario de la señora yo me alejara de ellos muy avergonzado y que ellos la miraran con un odio que asustó a la pobre mujer, que desapareciera extremadamente rápido.

Mientras Naruto cavilaba lo sucedido en la mañana llego hasta un pequeño parque que no se encontraba muy lejos de la casa. Cuando ya se había dado cuenta del sitio donde había llegado, le entraron ganas de sentarse un momento para relajarse. Como estaba haciendo un poco de sol decidió sentarse bajo un frondoso árbol que por el tamaño que tenia debía de ser bastante antiguo. De tan tranquilo que era el habiente Naruto se había empezado a dormirse, como el árbol donde se encontraba Naruto quedaba un poco escondido entre otros árboles era muy difícil que alguien los llegara a ver.

Mientras Naruto dormía en el parque, los tres Uchiha recién llegaba a la casa después de haber salido de compra, al encontrar la casa completamente en silencio cosa que les pareció extraño ya que su amado rubio no era de los que le gusta el silencio, así que empezaron a revisar toda la casa, habitación por habitación asta el ultimo rincón. Por mas que buscaron no encontraban rastro alguno de su rubia adoración, y para su mala suerte su rubio había dejado el celular encima de la mesa de la cocina.

No le dieron en un principio mucha importancia ya que pensaron que Naruto había salido a dar un paseo por el barrio y conocer a los vecinos, cosa que no le extrañaría conociendo lo súper sociable que era el rubio, pero cuando iban pasando las hora la seguridad inicial fue decayendo dejando paso a la preocupación, mientra mas pasaban la hora la preocupación paso a la desesperación llegando a tal punto que decidieron salir a buscarlo por toda la manzana si era necesario buscarían asta en los botes de basura y no descansarían asta que su rubio apareciera, mero al no encontrar rastro del rubio empezaron a pensar lo peor de que se lo habrían secuestrado o peor a un que lo hubiesen violado y matado. Esto y mucho otro pensamientos uno mucho peor que el otro.

Tanta era su desesperación que decidieron llamar al servicio de seguridad que tenían a su disposición para encontrar al rubio aunque fuera lo ultimo que insieran y pobre de aquel que se hubiese atrevido a tocar lo que es de ellos.

Ya anocheciendo Naruto empezó a despertar de su improvisada siesta ya que le había empezado a dar frió. Así que estirándose para estirar los musculo de su cuerpo decidió que ya era hora de volver a casa.

Cuando ya tan solo le faltaba una cuatro casa para llegar a su casa, vio que en frente a su casa había una gran cantidad de carros estacionados, Naruto pensó que los chicos había había echo una fiesta para celebrar el que se fuera a vivir con ellos. Así que no le dio mucha importancia por lo meno hasta que llego a la entrada y tres azabaches se le tiraron en sima con una cara de preocupación que ni ellos se la aguantaban.

-Naruto no vuelvas a preocuparnos así-dijo Sai casi llorando.

-Nunca mas te dejaremos salir solo-Dijo Sasuke con un sentimiento de alivio en la voz.

-Aunque te tengamos que encadenar, nunca te dejaremos salir-Dijo Itachi.

Después de que ese accidente pasara los tres azabaches le pusieron a dos guardaespaldas que no le dejaban a solo ni un solo momento, por lo menos asta que les suplique que no era necesario y tu be que utilizar todas mis técnicas de concebimiento y una muy buena sesión de sexo para que ellos me quitara toda la seguridad que me habían puesto.

-Fin de recuerdo-

Cuando Naruto ya había salido de su recuerdo se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado a casa de Gaara y Deidara. Así que tocando el timbre para que le abrieran la puerta siendo residido por Deidara que lo dejo pasar.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando Naruto entro a la casa se encontró con que Gaara se encontraba esperándolos sentado en el sofá de la sala de estar. La sala era en si unas de las zonas más relajantes de la casa, las paredes estaban pintadas de un tono blanco pastel que asían un perfecto contraste con los muebles negros (imagen de la sala: ./salas-de-piel-iid-14448088 ). Naruto se sentó en uno del los sofás individuales, mientras Deidara se sentaba al lado de Gaara.

-Bueno ya paso el tiempo que me pidieron para tomar una decisión sobre el plan que les hable anoche-dijo Naruto muy tranquilo, aunque por dentro era un manojo de nervio.

-Bueno yo y Gaara, hemos pensado mucho lo que nos propusiste y nos párese una locura- empezó diciendo un serio Deidara, cosa que se vio bastante raro viniendo de él y que no fuera de cosa de su arte, cosa que no le daba muy buena espina.

-Que asentamos ayudarte con tu plan- término diciendo Gaara, para que a los pocos segundos tener a un rubio imperativo encima dándole besos por toda la cara hasta que creyó que había cubierto toda la cara para después hacer el mismo proceso con el otro rubio.

-Ya Naruto, si sigues así creeré que me quieres comer a besos-dijo Deidara tratando de quitarse a Naruto de encima.

-ya verán que no se arrepentirán de haber aceptado mi proposición-Dijo un muy contento Naruto que lo único que le faltaba era ponerse a sartal por toda la sala como un niño chiquito.

-Bueno Naruto ya no tienes que ir contando el resto del plan para ver si necesita unos arreglos-Dijo Deidara.

-Por que con lo poco que nos dijiste la anoche no creo va a funciona-Dijo Gaara.

-Eso es por que ustedes no saben el resto de mi tan maravilloso plan-Dijo un muy engreído Naruto.

-Pues entonces ya dilo-Lo apuro Deidara que ya se estaba impacientando

-Bueno el resto del plan es…..

Los Hermanos Uchiha

-Oigan, quien habrá sido el pelirrojo con el que se fue Naruto anoche en la disco-dijo Sai que ya llevaba rato dándole vuelta al asunto.

-No se, pero cuando lo vuelva a ver cerca de nuestro rubio le daré la paliza de su vida-Dijo Sasuke con el seño fruncido mientra se sentaba en una de las sillas que se encontraba en el despacho de Itachi.

-Si como le ismos al ese sujeto que intentó propasarse con Naruto la otra ves-Dijo un muy sonriente Sai.

-Pero si recordamos esta vez Naruto se fue con ese tipo por propia voluntad, encambio a aquella vez el se estaba resistiendo-Hablo por primera vez Itachi, calmando los pensamientos asesinos de sus hermanos, aunque siendo honesto el mismo lo sentía.

-Y tu por que crees que estamos así, y si Naru-chan decide abandonarnos por que se aburrió de nosotros-Dijo un muy melodramático Sai mientra dos cascaditas salían de sus ojos.

-Cállate idiota eso no pasara Naruto no nos va abandonar-Dijo un no muy seguro Sasuke.

-Ya basta de tantos pensamiento deprimente, ustedes y yo sabemos que Naruto seria incapas de abandonarnos y mucho menos engañarnos-Dijo un muy molesto Itachi por lo comentario tan pesimistas y deprimente que lo único que asía era ponernos de mal humor.-Por cierto por que están los dos en mi oficina, y se pusieron a hablar como si yo no estuviera aquí-Dijo Itachi con un ligero tono de ira en la voz.

-Bueno como se trataba de Naruto a ti también te incube-Dijo tranquilamente Sasuke mientra muy disimuladamente se iba dirigiendo a la puerta.

-Bueno yo tan solo vine a molestarte un poco y como también Sasuke se encontraba aquí aproveche para fastídialos-Dijo un muy sonriente Sai que estaba apunto de emprender la retirado junto con Sasuke al sentir como un aura asesina era emanada del cuerpo de Itachi.

-LARGO DE AQUÍ-Grito Itachi al oír tremendas estupideces y que por lo menos la de Sasuke se pudo haber tratado en cualquier momento y lugar.

Continuara…..


	5. Chapter 5

En la sala de la casa más grandes de esa urbanización se encontraba tres pelinegros con la mirada pérdida en el horizonte cada uno metido en su propio pensamiento que por mas que lo intentaran siempre terminaban dirigidos así una sola persona que en ese momento se encontraba ausente.

-Rayos sin Naru-Chan aquí esto es tan aburrido –Dijo Sai con cara de aburrido ocasionando así que los otros dos quitara su miradas del horizonte y se dignara a mirar al culpable de romper el hilo de sus pensamientos de su rubia adoración.

-Por desgracia estoy de acuerdo con lo dicho por esta copia barata de Sai-Dijo Sasuke ocasionando que Sai lo mirara mal.

-Copia barata tu tía idiota –Dijo Sai devolviéndole el insulto a Sasuke.

-Pues para que te entere compartimos la misma tía, inepto-Le contesto Sasuke con un tono de burla en su voz.

-Si no fuera por que Naru-cha se enfadaría con migo, Ahora mismo te hubiese partido la cara Sasuke-Bastardo-Dijo Sai molesto.

-Ya paren los dos que no ven que Naruto puede llegar en cualquier momento y si lo encuentra peleando es capas de dejarnos si sexo por un mes igual que la ultima vez-Dijo un ya muy cabreado Itachi de tan solo imaginarse volver a tener un mes sin tocar a su rubio por culpa de ese par de idiota que se asen llamar sus hermanos.

-Jajajaajajajajaj-Se largo a reír Sai después de haber oído la razón de la molestia del mayor ocasionando de que los otros dos los vieran como se ya se hubiese vuelto loco.

-Creo que este ya perdió las pocas neuronas que le quedaban-Comento Sasuke recibiendo una afirmación positiva de parte de Itachi.

-Ehy que los estoy escuchando-Dijo Sai molesto por que lo estaban tratando de loco.

-Si claro-dijeron los otros dos al unísono.

- ustedes par de tarados, ya verán lo que le ares cuando los agares-dijo Sai para asi ponerse a perseguir a los otros dos por toda la sala.

Después de unos treinta minutos de persecución que se había extendido a toda la casa, Sai finalmente logró atrapar a los otros dos azabaches cayendo los tres en la alfombra del pasillos de la entrada, los tres después de haber recuperado el aliento se pusieron a reí como unos desquiciados.

-Si Naru nos viera ahora diría que ya hemos perdido la cabeza-dijo Sasuke cuando al fin había podido dejar de reír.

-Si-concordaron los otros dos después de que se habían calmado.

-Es impresionante cuanto hemos cambiado desde que Naru-chan está con nosotros-dijo Sai de repente asiendo que los otros dos lo miraran perplejo se comprender de todo lo que el otro decía.

-Quiero decir de que gracias a que Naru-cha está con nosotros nos hemos unido un poco más-Dijo Sai explicando su punto de vista.

-Ahora que lo dices….-Dijeron Sasuke e Itachi pensando en lo anterior mente dicho por Sai.

-Si tienes razón-Afirmaron los dos hermanos después de que pasara unos minutos.

-Ven, que no estoy loco-Dijo Sai mientras le así morisquetas de victoria y de burla a los otros dos.

-Bueno ahora que se aclaro ese echo, ya saben que no podemos dejar que nadie nos quite a nuestro rubio-Dijo Itachi para evitar de que los dos menores empezaran con una nueva discusión.

-SIIIIIIIIIIII-Dijeron los otros dos con pequeñas llamas en los ojos.

-Nadie nos quitara a Naruto-Gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo con un gran incentivo, que incluso llego a asustar a una viejita que iba pasando por el frente de la casa que al oír tremendo grito salio corriendo como si el diablo la estuviera persiguiendo.

En otro lugar específicamente en la casa de Gaara y Deidara, a Naruto le dio un escalofrió que le puso de gallina.

-Creo que algo malo me va a pasar-Murmuro Naruto al sentir como se le erizaba la piel.


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno siento mucho haberme tardado tanto, pero es que la pc que tenia el fics el disco duro se me daño y mi hermana daño la memoria que lo tenia mas o meno como lo tenia en la pc, y la tercera memoria que la tenia mas atrasada aun ninguna de las pc que tenemos en casa la quería leer así que tuve que ir donde una amiga y al fin pude conseguir el fics. así que espero que le guste.

Capitulo 6

Después de haber estado más de dos horas en la casa de Deidara y Gaara terminando los últimos detalles del plan y la fecha en que la vamos a iniciar para darle una gran sorpresa a sus azabaches. Para asir tener junto con él a las personas más importantes aparte de sus padres.

Se podía ver a Naruto caminando muy pensativo por el extraño presentimiento que había sentido durante el transcurso de la tarde, y por extraño que parezca tenía la impresión de que este involucraba a sus pelinegros y esto se debía a que había sentido uno parecido cuando los pelinegros habían descubierto que había estado trabajando a escondida de ellos.

-Recuerdo-

-Por qué no puedo tener un trabajo-Le pregunto Naruto a los pelinegros después de haber estado conviviendo con ellos durante un mes entero y se encontraba un poco aburrido por pasar tanto tiempo en la casa por el hecho de eran las vacaciones de verano de la universidad.

-Por qué no lo necesitas Naru-chan-Dijo Sai como si estuviera diciendo lo más obvio del mundo.

-Pero aun así, me estoy aburriendo de tan solo estar aquí ya que ninguno de los sirvientes me deja hacer nada en la mansión-Dijo Naruto mientras asía un lindo puchero a ojos de los azabaches.

-Eso es porque ya no necesitas nada Naru, ya que puedes obtener todo lo que quiera con tan solo pedirlo-Dijo Itachi muy elocuentemente como si estuviera hablando con uno de sus clientes.

-Oyéndote decir eso me hace sentir como un aprovechado o un caza fortuna-Dijo un Naruto con un aura depresiva.

-No te pongas así Naruto, míralo del lado positivo-Dijo Sasuke intentando animar a Nauto.

-Y cuál es ese lado positivo-Pregunto Naruto con un tono de esperanza en la voz.

-Pues que mas puedes ser nos tiene a nosotros-Dijo Sai mientras abrazaba a Itachi y a Sasuke para así dar más énfasis a sus palabras.

-Sí pero ustedes se pasan la mañana y tarde en la compañía, y yo me la paso aquí aburrido-Dijo Naruto mientras así puchero y juga con su dedito.

-Sí pero aun así no te dejaremos que tenga un trabajo-Dijeron los tres pelinegros al unisonó con un tono que dejaba claro que ya habían cerrado el tema. Ocasionando que Naruto se levantara del sofá y saliera de la sala con una cara de ira que incluso daba miedo.

Después de la discusión el rubio se había molestado tanto que mando a los pelinegros a dormir en la habitación de invitado y por si fuera poco el rubio lo evitaba como si fuera la peste. Y cuando ya había pasado una semana en rubio había empezado a salir y regresaba muy cansado.

A espalda de los pelinegros Naruto había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo como mesero en una cafetería que quedaba cerca del parque, y la paga era más o menos buena. Y el trabajo en si no era muy agotador cuando no había muchos clientes.

Así Naruto estuvo alrededor de 2 meses trabajando en la cafetería sin sospechar que los azabaches habían estado muy preocupados por el hecho de que Naruto llegaba muy agotado y sin gana de hacer nada, y que por esto los azabaches habían empezado a sospechar de que el rubio estuviera viéndose con algún otro en su marices, así que eso que con esta pasamiento y los celos a más no poder estos decidieron contratar al mismo detective de la primera vez para que siguiera al rubio y le informara todo lo que este asía.

Al detective no le tomo mucho tiempo el reunir toda la información de lo que asía el rubio y a la semana le envió su informe a los azabaches que al terminar de leerlo se podía ver en sus rostro la ira que refugia en su interior por saberse desobedecido por el rubio de esa manera. Y con mudo acuerdo decidieron ir a castigar e ese pequeño zorro.

A esas hora se encontraba el rubio en la cafetería cuando sintió un fuerte escalofrió, pero no le dio importancia y siguió con su trabajo, a las pocas horas enfrente de la cafetería se estaciono una limosina de color negro de la cual se bajaron los tres azabache con una cara de pocos amigo al ver la cafetería y al rubio por una de las ventana con un traje de mesero. Así que con mayor decisión entraron al local y se acercaron al rubio y lo tomaron del brazo para así empezar a arrástralo fuera de local.

Naruto que en ese momento se encontraba de espalda a la entrada cuando de pronto sintió que era tomado por el brazo cuando se dio la vuelta se quedo con la boca abierta al encontrase con los tres pelinegros.

A los poco segundos de que los Uchiha tomaran a Naruto un hombre que al parecer era el gerente de la cafetería se atravesó en el camino de los pelinegros con una cara de pocos amigos. El gerente a ver como ese trió de pelinegros quería llevarse a la fuerza a uno de sus mejores meseros y que estaba asiendo un gran alboroto.

-Disculpe caballeros podrían dejar tranquilo a mi empleado y retirarse de la cafetería o sino moveré en la necesidad de llamar a la policía- dijo el gerente si perder el tono serviciar que un buen gerente debe tener en cualquier situación.

-No, no podemos dejar tranquilo a su ex-empleado-Dijo Sasuke con un tono de molestia en la voz.

-Pues que yo sepa mi empleado no ha renunciado y yo no lo he despedido-Dijo el gerente bastante mosqueado por la altanería de esos pelinegros.

-Pues como sus dueños nosotros decidimos por él, así que adiós-Dijo Sai mientras hacía a un lado al gerente y seguían su camino a la salida, mientras el gerente miraba en shock como se marchaban y como el rubio le pedía disculpa con la mirada mientras era guiado por los pelinegros.

Cuando los cuatros salieron de la cafetería se subieron a la limosina, donde los tres pelinegros se sentaron en frente del rubio, mientras este mantenía la cabeza baja, preocupado por la reacción de los pelinegros.

-Fin de recuerdo-

Lo último que podía decir que el castigo que los pelinegros le dieron ocasiono que no pudieran caminar ni sentarse correctamente por culpa del dolor en su retaguardia. Cuando Naruto salio de su pensamiento se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado a la mansión y al parecer los pelinegros ya habían, así que si darle mente entro a la mansión llevándose la sorpresa que nada mas entrar los pelinegros los tomaron en brazos y se lo llevaron a la habitación.

Continuara...

Dejen su comentario sugerencia, pedido, quejas por que no hubo lemon y ya saben todo lo que quieran.  
Ahora una pequeña encuestas.  
1. Quieren mpreg  
Si / No  
2. Quieren que salgan los padres de Naruto  
Si/No  
Saber cual es el Plan que tiene Naruto  
a)Si b)No C) Si no la subes armamos guerra  
que aparezca Sakura  
Si/No  
quieren saber cuando salen los demás personajes de Naruto con lemon incluido.  
6. Y ultima preguntas. Les gustaría que escribiera un fics originar  
a)Si b) No c) Termina esta antes d) quizá e) Nunca  
Esta encuesta solo es validad hasta el 12 de Junio del 2012


	7. Chapter 7

_**Pensamiento De Naruto**_

_Ya había pasado una semana desde la última vez que había podido ir a visitar a Deidara y Gaara, ya que los pelinegros se había puesto muy receloso, que incluso le estaban pidiendo que fuera con ellos a la compañía para que le ayudara con el trabajo. Eso si que no me puedo quejar ya que estos me han estado complaciendo en cualquiera de mis caprichos efectuado el del poder salir. Bueno ya va siendo hora de que llame a los chico haber si se les había ocurrido una idea de cómo poder dar inicio del plan. Eso si tengo que encontrar el modo de cómo escaparme de la mirada de esos tres._

_**Fin del los pensamiento de Naruto.**_

Se puede ver como Naruto se levanta del sofá donde se había pasado sentado más de una hora revisando unos documentos. Este movimiento por parte del rubio atrajo inmediatamente la atención de los pelinegros que se le quedaron viendo fijamente como el rubio se desperezaba.

-Chicos voy a ir un minuto al baño-Dijo Naruto después de que había estirados sus músculos, ocasionando con lo dicho que los pelinegros se vieran entre si, como si estuviera pensando la opciones a lo dicho por el rubio dando como resultado que Sai se levantara de su asiento con todas las intenciones de acompañar al rubio al baño.

-Sai, no es tan necesario que me acompañes, yo puedo ir solito-Dijo Naruto al ver la intenciones del pelinegro, mientra hacia un lindo puchero.

-Pero que dices Naru-cha, tu sabes cuantos peligros pueden haber en un baño-Dijo Sai mientra le pellizcaba una de las mejillas a Naruto.

-Pero si el mayor peligro serias tú, con lo súper pervertido que eres- Dijo Naruto mientras le sacaba la lengua al pelinegros, cosa que con el comentario dicho por el rubio, los otros dos pelinegros se acercaran a Sai con intenciones de averiguar el por que de lo dicho por el rubio.

Naruto al ver una posible confrontación entre los pelinegros decidió que esa era su oportunidad de poder escapar y así poder llamar a Gaara, así que silenciosamente abandono la oficina con rumbo a los baños del cuarto piso así los pelinegro no lo encontrarían tan fácilmente cuando se dieran cuenta de que se había escapado. Cuando ya había entrado a los baños se encero en uno de los cubículos de este, sacando casi de inmediato su celular y marcaba el numero del pelirrojo, siendo así contestado al segundo timbrazo.

N: Halo, Gaara soy yo Naruto.

G: Por que te tardaste tanto en llamar- Dijo con un tono de voz que demostraba que estaba un poco enojado.

N: Es que los chico han estado actuando raro a tal punto de que no me deja esta solo en ningún momento-Dijo mientra así muecas como si el otro pudiera verlos.

G: No crees que ellos estén sospechando que planeas algo.

N: No lo creo sabes muy bien que soy un buen actor cuando me conviene.

G: No importa lo mejor será que empecemos pronto con el plan.

N: Si, así que empezaremos con el plan mañana en la noche como lo había sugerido.

G: SI ya que a mi y a Deidara no se nos ocurre otra idea- Dijo mientra soltaba un ligero suspiro.

N: Bien entonces no veremos mañana- Dijo mientra recibía un gruñido por parte del otros y este le cortara la llamada.

Después de haber terminado la llamada el rubio decidió de que era hora de regresar con los pelinegros, encontrándolos enzarzado en una discusión que al parecer no iba a acabar por un buen rato.

**Minutos antes **

Se encontraba los pelinegros discutiendo en la oficia, cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de que el rubio no se encontraba, así que alertando a los otros dos de ese echo, salieron disparados en busca de su rubio, ya había revisado casi todos los baños del edificio, solo faltándole el de la cuarta planta, al entra en este escucha la voz de su rubio, cuando estaban apunto de tocar la puerta del cubículo escuchan como el rubio hablaba de un tal plan. Cuando se dieron cuenta del que el rubio estaba por terminar la llamada, salieron como alma que lleva el diablo a la oficina del mayor y decidiendo silenciosamente actor como si no se hubieran dado cuenta de la desaparición del rubio.

Continuara…..

Bono:

Después de que se habían terminado supuestamente su discusión, los pelinegros se dieron cuenta de que el rubio se encontraba totalmente dormido en el sofá, dando le una imagen de los más pecaminosota, ya que al parecer Naruto estaba teniendo un sueño muy movido, ya que inconscientemente se había metido su mano dentro de su pantalón, y por el movimiento que se podía notar através de su pantalón que este se estaba acariciando a si mismo, mientra soltaba unos delicioso gemido con el nombre de los tres pelinegros impreso. Al ver esta imagen los pelinegros no pudieron soportar mucho así que se fueron a la carga. Sasuke quien era el que estaba mas cerca del rubio atacaron con gran hambre a los labios de este mientra los otros dos se dedicaba a desvestir al rubio, quien estaba tan sumido en el sueño que no notaba nada de los que los pelinegros les estaban asiendo. Después de que los pelinegros lo tenían completamente desnudo empezaron a besar todo pedazo de piel que estuviera en su camino, para cuando Naruto empezó a despertarse ya los pelinegros lo tenia listo para penetrarlo, cosa que no sorprendió al rubio quien los recibíos muy gustoso, mientras pensaba en lo mucho que ellos disfrutaran cuando haya cumplido con su plan.


	8. Chapter 8

Lo siento mucho por no haber actualizado antes, pero es que al parecer a mi imaginación le gusta tomar uno laaaaaargos descanso.

posdata: por hay estuve leyendo algunos de los comentarios de que al parecer algunas pedían lemon, en el cap. anterior en la nota final deje un bono es decir un lemo que va con el fic pero como me surgio cuando ya lo había subido así que lo agregue al final.

y antes de que se me olvide les tengo una mala noticia la cual la diré en la nota Final

-Capitulo 8-

A la mañana siguiente se podía observar a un rubio demasiado sonriente y a tres azabaches con unas caras totalmente serias, de la cual el rubio no se ha dado cuenta por estar tan metido en su mundo de felicidad.

-Naruto ya nos vamos-Dijo Itachi desde la puerta de la habitación.

-Si, y recuerde que tiene que venir temprano para que nos vayamos a la discoteca-Dijo Naruto mientras se asomaba por la escaleras y se le notaba que estaba muy contento.

-Está bien, no vemos y no hagas ninguna locura-Dijo Sai que también se ha asomado a la escalera.

-El único aquí que hace locuras eres tú-Dijo Naruto mientras hacia un lindo puchero.

-Estamos de acuerdo con Naruto-Dijeron Itachi y Sasuke al unísono, ganándose una mirada de reproche de parte de Sai y que a este le empezará a salir un aura depresiva.

-Ya camina reí del melodrama-Dijo Sasuke mientras le daba ligeros empujones a Sai para que empezará a caminar rumbo a la puerta, y en el momento en que se encontraba en la puerta le dio tremenda patada para que terminara de salir y se dirigiera a la escalera.

Dejando a un muy sonriente Naruto que al ver como la limosina se alejaba a través de la ventana, tomo el teléfono de la habitación para marcar el número de Gaara para avisarle que ya empieza a correr el reloj.

-Con los pelinegros-

-Vieron como estaba Naruto-Dijo Sai quien se encontraba de frente a sus dos hermanos.

-Sí, esto solo nos da a entender que lo que escuchamos es cierto-Dijo Sasuke con el ceño muy fruncido.

-Ahora solo queda la duda de cuál es ese plan-Dijo Itachi expresando la duda que los estaban consumiendo el cerebro a los tres.

-Pero lo que podemos estar seguro es que ese pelirojo de la disco debe estar involucrado-Dijo Sasuke siendo secundado por Sai.

-Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es pensar un modo de como retener a Naruto con nosotros para siempre-Dijo Itachi antes de que la limosina se detuviera enfrente de Uchiha Corp.

A la cual los tres entraron con una pose de superioridad mientras iban pasando por los pasillos de la empresa donde eran recibidos con una reverencia por parte de los empleados, a las cuales no se dignaron a responder.

Al llegar a las entradas de sus respetivas oficinas la secretaria general y las de cada azabache se acercaron a ellos dándoles el informe y las respectivas actividades del día, siendo la primera actividad del día sería una reunió con un científico que quería que la empresa patrocinara su investigaciones, siendo de esta manera los tres quedaron de juntarse 10 minutos después en la sala de junta.

Al entrar a la sala de juntas se encontraron que en esta ya se encontraba el científico y su acompañante el cual tenía el vientre redondo como una embarazada de 6 meses, la cual acariciaba de vez en cuando, cosa que extrañaba de sobremanera a los pelinegros los cuales de una disimulada mirada entre ellos decidieron dejar el tema a un lado y concentrarse en los negoción.

-Buenos días caballeros, deje que nos presentemos, yo soy el Doc. Orochimaru Densetsu y este es mi esposo Kabuto Yakushi –Se presentó el doc. Orochimaro mientras le extendía la mano a Itachi quien era el que se encontraba más cerca.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Itachi y ellos son Sasuke y Sai mis hermanos-Dijo Itachi presentando a los otros dos, los cuales solo inclinaron la cabeza a modo de salido el cual fue respondido de igual manera por Orochimaru y su esposo.

-Bueno y que los han traído aquí-Dijo Itachi después de que todos tomara asiento.

-Hemos venido a presentar el resultado de unos de los experimentos de marido-Dijo Kabuto hablando por primera vez desde que entraron a la sala, denotando un gran orgullo por los logros de su marido al cual le daba una mirada de profundo amor.

-El experimento consiste en preparar un suero que le permitiera a las parejas homosexuales y lesbianas tener hijos propios- Dijo Orochimaru asiendo que los tres Uchiha posara nuevamente la vista en el vientre abultado de Kabuto, el cual solo sonrió un poco avergonzado.

-Como pueden ver mi experimento resulto a la perfección tanto en hombres como mujeres, por desgracia las señoritas que recibieron una dócil del experimento no pudieron asistir por el estado tan desarrollado que tiene sus embarazos-Dijo Kabuto.

-Y cómo es que funciona este experimento-Dijo Sasuke más interesado de los normal, llamando la atención de sus dos hermanos.

-Pues solo necesita tomar este líquido y en el trascurso de la semana la persona que la ingiera empezara a formar un útero en el caso de un hombre, en el de una mujer está empezara a generar espermatozoide los cuales tienen un proceso de vida mucho mayor que los de un hombre normal, para que el hombre quede embarazado solo necesita tener sexo normal y lo mismo para las mujeres claro que en la mujeres se puede dar el caso de que habas puedan quedar en sita ya que la mujeres posen por si mismas la capacidad de procrear, pero esto solo pasaría si habas tomara el líquido-Dijo Orochimaru explicando el proceso, mientras ponía una pequeña botella en sima de la mesa donde se podía ver un líquido trasparente.

-Y cuánto dura el cambio-Pregunto nuevamente Sasuke.

-El cambio es permanente, pero para ambos caso ha creado una pastilla anticonceptiva-Dijo Kabuto mientras Orochimaru ponía las mencionadas pastilla en la mesa al lado de la botella.

-Ahora bien, la pregunta aquí es donde entra nuestra empresa en este proyecto-Dijo Itachi

-Pues nuestro proveedor principal nos retiró los fondos, porque su hija mayor resulto ser una de las chicas en quien se realizaron las pruebas-Dijo Kabuto con gran pesar al recordar lo sucedido con las jóvenes.

-En poco palabras lo que ustedes necesita de nosotros es que nos convirtamos en sus proveedores de fondos, para poder lanzar ese producto al mercado-Dijo Sai recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del científico.

-Es raro que nosotros aceptemos una propuesta salida casi de la nada-Inicio Itachi asiendo que la pareja se viera un poco decepcionada.

-Pero también es raro que una propuesta venga totalmente finalizada y con una muestra de ese echo-Prosiguió Sai asiendo que la pareja se pusiera expectante a la respuesta que al parecer seria dada por Sasuke.

-Y por sobre todo una propuesta que nos conviene tanto económica como personar-Termino Sasuke asiendo que sus hermanos sonrieran con complicidad a entender lo último y que la pareja sonriera completamente satisfechos al conseguir lo que vinieron a buscar.

-Bueno mañana tendrán que venir para que firme el contrato y se arreglen todos los términos de este-Dijo Itachi mientras daba un apretón de manos a Orochimaron para terminar la negociación.

-Pero antes de que se retiren quisiéramos pedirles si es posibles de que nos pudieran entregar una muestra del experimento-Dijo Sasuke a lo cual su petición fue aceptada ya que Kabuto le entrego una caja con la botella y las pastillas dentro.

-Espero que nos llevemos muy bien y que no pasen ningún inconveniente-Dijo Sai con la mejor de su sonrisas farsas, la cual fue respondida por Kabuto.

Después de estas últimas palabras la pareja se retiró dejando a los tres hermanos en la sala de junta, los cuales a encontrase solos se le quedaron viendo fijamente la caja donde se encontraba la solución a su problemas.

-Qué suerte la nuestra-Dijo Sai interrumpiendo el prologado silencio que se había formado.

-Ni que lo digas-Dijo Sasuke.

-Ahora solo falta hacerle tomar el suero, para que de ese modo nunca se pueda separar de nosotros-Dijo Itachi con una sonrisa diabólica que era imitada por sus hermanos.

-Con Naruto-

El rubio se encontraba en eso momento en la sala de la casa leyendo para matar el tiempo, cuando de pronto le dio un este tirintio de frio, sin saber que ese estremecimiento no tenía nada que ver con el aire acondicionado

Continuara….

Espero que les haya gustado, espero que dejen muchos comentarios y sugerencias. Buenos las que quiera un resumen de la historia de la parejita de OchiKabu me avisan.

Ahora bien la mala noticia es que hay una gran posibilidad que no haya más lemon en los próximo caps.

Bueno para no hacer muy largo el cuento aquí les dejo un adelanto de prosimio cap.:

Cap 9 El inicio del los planes de Naruto y los Uchiha, !Hay que lio!

-Sai estas seguro de que le pusiste el contenido de la botella a la bebida de Naruto-Dijo Itachi al ver como el rubio menor le daba un pequeño trago a su bebida.

-Si estoy seguro-Dijo Sai viendo los movimientos del rubio que se había puesto a hablar con el pelirojo estaba a su lado.

-Oh, Oh tenemos un problema-Dijo Sasuke.

Y aquí se los dejos para que se queden con la intriga y todavía sigo sin revelar los planes de naru Ujajajajaj

Bye no leeremos en otro emocionante capítulo de su fics chico virtual II, hasta la próxima amigo.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Después de haber estado por más de diez hora en la oficina los Uchiha al fin habían terminados con sus labores y literalmente salieron corriendo para evitar que les surgieran algún inconveniente, claro hicieron esto sin olvidarse de la caja.

Cuando llegaron a la casa se encontraron con una de la vistas más sexys que se podían haber encontrado a esa horas de las noches, a su querido rubio completamente vestido de negro y plata por los aserio, haciendo que los tres pelinegro sospesara el no salir de la casa y quedase a disfrutar de su adorado rubio.

El cual a notar las intenciones de los pelinegros se paró de sofá en el que estaba sentado, para dirigirse a la oficina que estaba en esa plata. Donde se encero para frustrar los planes de los pelinegros los cuales solo soltaron un suspiro de frustración.

-Naru no era necesario que te enceras-Dijo Sai al comprobar que la puerta tenía el seguro puesto.

-Sí, claro cuando yo no los conozca tan bien, ese día les crearé-Dijo el rubio a través de la puerta.

-Oye que no somos monstruos-Dijo Sasuke un poco molesto por la acusación de su rubia adoración.

-No es eso Sasuke, es que si no hiciera esto no saldríamos de aquí-Dijo Naruto intentando apaciguar la molestia del pelinegro azulado.

-Pero Naruto no es nuestra culpa que tú nos despiertes el libido con gran facilidad-Dijo Itachi a respuesta de lo último dicho por el rubio.

-Ya basta, váyanse a preparar que si no se no harán que lleguemos tarde-Ordeno el rubio, la cual fue acatada por los pelinegros quienes si hubiera sido otra persona el que hubiese tenido el atrevimiento de darles ordenes la persona en cuestión estuviera a los poco segundo enterado barios metro bajo tierra, pero como la orden venia de su rubia adoración al cual no le podían negar nada la acataron sin rechista y por qué esta también le convenía.

Así que sin decir nada los tres pelinegro se marcharon rumbo a la habitación que compartía los cuatros, donde se percataron de un pequeño problema que tenía los tres entre las piernas, así que con una mirada llegaron a un mutuo acuerdo de ayudarse entre sí a solucionar el problema.

Itachi tomando la iniciativa empezó a besar a Sasuke quien era el que estaba más cerca de él, mientras Sai se agacho en frente de los dos y empezó a frotar con las manos las entrepiernas de los otros dos por encima de la ropa asiendo que los dos gimieran dentro del beso que había empezado a subir de tono. Y de un momento a otro Sai fue levantado por los brazos por los otros dos, quienes al tenerlo a su altura iniciaron una batalla de lengua mientras se frotaban las entrepiernas entre sí, hasta que esto no fue suficiente así que con desesperación se arrancaron la ropa entre sí.

_Con Naruto_

Después de haber estado como 3 minutos encerado y de que los azabaches se retiraran asía la habitación, así que con un poco de curiosidad salió lentamente de la oficina, cerciorándose de que los pelinegros no estuvieran escondidos en algún lado de la planta baja y cuando estaba pasando cerca de la escalera escucho unos pequeños ruidos que provenía de la planta superior, cosa que le extraño ya que a esa hora los único que se encontraban en la mansión era él y los tres azabaches.

Así que un preocupado rubio empezó a subir las escaleras esperando encontrar el lugar de donde provenía los ruidos y rezándole a todos los santos que conocía de que estos no fuera causado por alguna discusión de los pelinegros ni que esto sean una trapa para atraerlo a sus garras.

Pero tremenda sorpresa se encontró al llegar a la habitación que compartía con los pelinegros que era de donde provenían los ruidos, y al entre abril la puerta se encontro con los pelinegros en pleno inicio de acto sexual.

_De regreso a la habitación_

Los tres pelinegros ya habían terminado de despojarse totalmente de la estorbosa ropa, y ya sin ninguna restricción empezaron a recorrer con las manos el cuerpo del que estuviera más cerca, mientras compartían un fogoso beso donde se podía vislumbrar las tres lenguas batallando fuera de las labios que las protegían, en un feroz intento de tener el control de la situación y de esa manera poder mandar sobre los otros dos.

Y cuando la batalla de lengua termino siendo el ganador el mayor de los tres quien en un momento dado tomo entres sus manos las erecciones de los menores y de esta manera conseguir que estos se distrajeran gimiendo de placer que hizo sonreír al mayor de manera pervertida.

Después de que Itachi tuviera por unos minutos las erecciones de sus otōto decidió pasar a ser algo más placentero para estos y divertido para él, así que arrodillándose para quedar en frente de las entrepierna de los menores quienes se quedaron sorprendidos por el repentino cambión de posición del mayor.

Pero cuando este juntos la dos entrepiernas y acerco las puntas as su boca donde primero paso la punta de la lengua por la dos rosadas cabezas de los penes de los otros dos, para después pasar a introducirlas dentro de su bocas dando pequeñas succiones a la las dos extremidades asiendo que los dos menores gimieran de placer.

_Con Naruto_

Naruto no podía creer lo que sus ojos veía, aunque si lo pesaba mejor eso explicaba por qué los tres pelinegros se le daba tan bien el compartirlo y también porque en algunos momento cuando estaba teniendo sexo el veía en un momento dado compartiendo besos nada santos entre ellos.

Por más que Naruto intentaba apartar la mirada de los pelinegros no podía y mientras segundos pasaba había empezado a sentir como su miembro se empezaba despertar y le empezaba a doler por lo apretado de los pantalones e inconscientemente dirigió su manos a la cierre de su pantalón sacando su miembro que para ese momento ya se encontraba completamente duro, para después tomar su erección entre sus manos soltando unos pequeños gemidos un poco contenidos para evitar que los tres pelinegros no notaran su presencia, ya que si lo llegaban a encontrar era muy seguro de que no saldrían a ninguna parte y eso no le convendría por sus planes.

_Dentro de la habitación_

Los pelinegros se había movido hasta la cama súper matrimonial que habían mandado a hacer y que por su gran tamaño ocupaba la mayor parte de la habitación, pero había valido la pena ya que si hubiera sido una normal no podrían hacer posiciones como la que estaban haciendo ahora.

Los tres habían formado un circulo permitiéndoles tomar a cada uno las entrepiernas del contrarió quedando en el orden de mayor a menor, donde cada uno simulaba los movimiento que asían los otros con la entrepiernas del contrario asiendo que la habitación se llenara de pequeños gemidos, los cuales empezaron a sonar ahogando en el momento en que cada uno tomos entre sus labios la erección del contrario, y de esta manera siguieron por un rata hasta que cada uno se corrió en la bocas del contrario para que al momento de parar de sentir los espasmos de placer, para pasar a compartir un fogoso besos donde compartieron la encendía de cada uno.

_Con Naruto_

Naruto había acabado al mismo tiempo que los pelinegros regando su esencia en su mano y parte del suelo y acercando a su rostro la manos que había bañada en de su encendía, donde dándole una lamida para limpiar un poco su mano, para después sonreír maliciosamente y empezar la marchar después de haber limpiado el piso con un pañuelo. Se marchó rumbo a la sala con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza _"Ahora es que esto se va a poner interesantes" _ y con una pequeñas sonrisa se terminó de retirar de ese pasillo sin realiza el menor ruido posible.

_En la Habitación_

Los pelinegros después de haber terminado el beso procedieron a arreglarse para la salida que traería un sin número de cambios a su vidas, como el día en que conocieron a su rubia adoración.

Después de un rápido baño pasaron a ponerse la ropa que el rubio le había escogido para esa salida cosa en un principio le extraño pero que después de pensarlo un poco decidieron no darle importancias y en cuestión de minutos estaban completamente listos para partir.

Cuando llegaron a la sala encontraron al rubio nuevamente sentado en el sofá y al momento de verlos aparecer en la entrada de la sala, le dio a cada uno una mirada evaluativa y después de haber terminado su evaluación sonrió a modo de aprobación.

-Ya nos podemos ir-Dijo Naruto parándose del sofá para dirigirse a la salida siendo seguido por los pelinegros los cuales sonreía maliciosamente.

El camino a la discoteca no duros mucho tiempo y nada más llegar el rubio se dirigió de una vez a la pista de bailes y como si su llegada hubiera sido una señal para el DJ empezó a escucharse el comienzo de Diva Virtual la canción que le dio inicio a todo.

Los peligros desde una mesa veían los movimientos sensuales que así su rubio y le lazaban miradas asesinas a cualquiera que se le ocurriera acercarse a su rubio. Al terminar la canción, empezó a sonar otra del mismo artista y en un momento en que perdieron de vista a su rubio y cuando lo encontraron este se encontraba bailando con el pelirojo de la otra vez y con otro rubio de pelo largo, bailando de una forma muy sensual y juguetona entre los tres, haciendo que todos los espectadores se quedaran de piedras por tan caliente espectáculo.

Al terminar la canción que identificaron como Sexy robótica que la letra le quedo como anillo al dedo al baile que habían dado los tres y bajo la atenta mirada de todos los dos rubio y el pelirojo se dirigían a la mesa donde estaba sentados los pelinegros los cuales estaba que nos los enfriaba ni todo el hielo del polo sur de los celos tan grandes que sentían.

Los dos jóvenes que estaban con Naruto sonrieron para su adentro al notar claramente la molestia que emanaba de los tres pelinegros y como esta aumentaba al sentarse los tres con Naruto en el medio de los dos.

-Sai podrías ir a la barra por unas bebidas para mí y mis amigos-Dijo Naruto con una cara de inocencia que casi ase que el pelirojo y el rubio pelilargo les diera un ataque de risa.

-Claro Naru-chan-Dijo Sai con una sonrisa forzada cosa rara en él, y después de que los tres le dijeran lo que iban a pedir se dirigió a la barra y pidió, cuando su pedido fue entregado aprovecho para verter la poción en la bebida de su rubio. Para después entregarle las bebidas a cada uno, vieron como Naruto y los otros dos se dirigían de nueva cuenta a la pista de baile con bebida en mano, Sai le dio una mirada cómplice a los otros tres mientras le mostraba la botella donde que les habían dado esta mañana.

-Sai estás seguro de que le pusiste el contenido de la botella a la bebida de Naruto-Dijo Itachi al ver como el rubio menor le daba un pequeño trago a su bebida.

-Si estoy seguro-Dijo Sai viendo los movimientos del rubio que se había puesto a hablar con el pelirojo estaba a su lado.

-Oh, Oh tenemos un problema-Dijo Sasuke al ver cómo el rubio pelilargo tomaba un trago de la bebida de Naruto y como le daba a beber al pelirojo.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

-Oh, Oh tenemos un problema-Dijo Sasuke al ver cómo el rubio pelilargo tomaba un trago de la bebida de Naruto y como le daba a beber al pelirrojo.

-Buenos y que vamos a ser ahora –Dijo Sai preocupado por lo sucedido.

-Nada-Dijo Itachi asiendo que los otros dos lo miraran como si a este le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

-Como que nada Itachi-Dijo Sasuke preocupándose seriamente por la salud mentar de su hermano mayor y al parecer Sai estaba pensando lo mismo.

-No aremos nada ya que eso chicos no tienen nada que ver con nosotros-Dijo fríamente Itachi dejando a sus hermanos pensativos, para que a los pocos segundos estos también sonrieran en compresión.

-Si tienes razón, ellos no son nuestro problema-Dijo Sasuke viendo como de como su rubio platicaba muy contento con los otros dos.

-Creo que será mejor que brindemos por el futuro hijo que tendremos-Dijo Sai mientras sostenía en su mano su bebida siendo imitado por los otros dos quien sonrieron con malicia.

Mientras los pelinegros celebraban su futura paternidad, los rubios y el pelirrojo se encontraban organizando los últimos detalles de las cosas que harían después de esa noche y al llegar a un acuerdo mutuo de que no era muy conveniente el seguir hablando de eso en la disco y que era mejor empezar a moverse. Así que con decisión se acercaron a la mesa de los pelinegros quienes se podían ver muy contentos, lo cual le dio ánimos al rubio a sabiendas de que estos estando contentos rara vez le negaban algo y eso es una ventaja que usaría a su favor en este mismo momento, así que con una de sus mejores sonrisas tiernas que sabía que era capaz de dejar a las personas embobadas y que estos insieran lo que él quisiera.

-Oh al parecer esta noches están muy contentos-Dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba en la piernas de Itachi siendo observado atentamente por los otros.

-Así es Naru-Chan-Dijo Sai con una sonrisa enigmática que extraño un poco al rubio pero no le dio tanta importancias por los extraño que es abecés es Sai.

-Y que es lo que los tienes tan contento porque al parecer yo no soy la causa-Dijo Naruto asiendo un ligero puchero que puso a más de uno a pensar cosas triples x.

-Pues una de las razones es el nuevo trato que hemos realizado esta mañana-Dijo Sasuke mientras tomaba una de las manos de rubio y depositaba un beso en el dorso de la mano de manera galante que hizo suspirara a más de unos y que murieron y fueron al cielo al ver la sonrisa entres traviesa, coqueta y sexy de pelinegro.

-Y la segunda y la más importante siempre será el verte feliz por las cosas que hacemos por ti-Dijo Itachi dejando un casto beso en la mejilla del rubio que hizo que a este se sonrojara y en conjunto con la sonrisa dejaron a más de unos envidiosos por querer ser ellos los responsables de ese sonrojo y esa sonrisa.

-Y como yo no planeo quedarme atrás, solo diré una cosa tú fuiste un rayo de luz que llego a nuestras vidas marchitas por tanto estar rodeados de hipocresía y envidia, llenándonos de bondad, amor y esperanza-Dijo Sai tomando la mano libre del rubio y repartía besos por cada uno de los dedos para que al terminar depositar un último beso en la palma de la mano del rubio que cabes destacar que este y todos los oyentes estabas hasta las lagrimar y con pañuelos en manos y uno que otros estaba llorando en el hombro de quien tuviera al lado.

-Oh chicos los amos a los tres-Dijo Naruto mientas tomaba a Sasuke y a Sai entre su brazos en un abrazo mientras Itachi desde detrás del rubio quien no se había levantado de su piernas los abrazaba a los tres mientras el rubio volteaba la cabeza y depositaba un beso casto en los labios de pelinegro mayor, siendo aplaudido por todo la audiencia que hizo reaccionar a los pelinegros que se avergonzaron pero después de unos segundo y de ver el rostro de su rubio se dieron cuenta que había valido la pena.

-Por eso kisune no tienes que ponerte celoso porque ya que nuestra principal alegría eres tu-Le susurro Itachi al oído de Naruto.

-Y Naru-Chan que era lo que nos venía a pedir-Dijo Sai cortando totalmente el habiente romántico que se había formado y recordándole al rubio la razón inicial del porque se había acercado a los pelinegros.

-Buenos pues les quería pedir un gran favor-Dijo Naruto asiendo su mejor cara de súplica.

-Y en que consiste ese favor-Dijo Sasuke rezando por dentro de que ese favor no involucrara a cierto par de chicos quienes los estaba viendo desde una distancia prudente.

-Ustedes ven a los dos chicos con los que estado desde que llegamos-Inicio el rubio y al ver una afirmación de parte de los dos pelinegros que tenía en frente y al sentir el ligero movimiento afirmativo del que tenía a su espalda.

-Pues el rubio pelilargo se llama Deidara y el pelirojo se llama Gaara, pues resurta que en el apartamento que se encontraba arriba del suyo sufrió un percance con las tuberías asiendo que el apartamento de ellos se también se llenara de agua y pues necesitan un lugar donde vivir en lo que reparan el problema y yo quisiera saber si le podemos dar alojo mientras todo se resuelve-Termino de contar Naruto mientras ponía carita de perrito triste mojado bajo la lluvia y cuando vio que los tres iban a decir que no se acercó a la oreja de Itachi donde le susurro algo que nada más pudo escuchas para que a los poco segundo este dijera tajantemente que rubio pelilargo y el pelirrojo se quedaría con ellos y no había opción ni lugar a replica.

Después de escuchar la respuesta del mayor el rubio se dirigió dónde estaban Gaara y Deidara a contarles la nueva noticia para que a los pocos segundo se dirigieran los tres con una gran sonrisa en los labio a la pista de baile, mientras Sai y Sasuke miraba a Itachi con una cara de molestia y le exigía silenciosamente una explicación cosa que el mayor ignoro olímpicamente y siguió tomando de su bebida.

Continuara-


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Después de haber pasado unas 4 horas en la disco bailando y bebiendo, los 2 rubios y el pelirojo se acercaban la mesa de unos pelinegros quienes desde la petición del rubio menor su humor había bajado un par de decibeles y al ver como estos se acercaban con sendas sonrisas en sus labios solo ocasiono que el ceño de los pelinegros se contrajera aún más.

-Chicos creo que es mejor que nos vallamos ya estoy un poco candado-Dijo Naruto haciendo un lindo puchero mientras se colgaba del cuello de Sasuke quien era el que tenía más cerca.

-Si tienes razón Naru-chan ya es un poco tarde y ya las copas se te habrán subido a la cabeza-Dijo Sai con una gran sonrisa tierna y sincera la cual solo le dedicaba a su rubia adoración, dejando embobados al rubio mayor y al pelirojo.

-Así que será mejor que te despida de tus amigos-Dijo Itachi mientras les acariciaba la mejilla a su rubio, mientras los otros pelinegros deseaban silenciosamente que esa despedida fuera para siempre.

-Y porque si ellos se vienen con nosotros-Dijo Naruto haciendo una un gesto bastante inocente que consistía en inclinar un poco la cabeza asía los lados mientras se ponía el dedo corazón cerca de la comisura de los labios asiendo que más de uno se preguntara si es que este se había equivocado o en verdad había querido hacer ese gento que más de uno se lo tomo como una provocación y sol los que sentía envidia de estés los tomara como un insulto.

-Que quieres decir con eso de que ellos se vienen con nosotros-Pregunto Sasuke rezando en su interior que lo que había escuchado fuera un error.

-Les recuerdo que ustedes les dieron permiso de que se podían quedar con nosotros cuando se los pedí-Dijo Naruto con el tono de que no ves que es obvio.

-Si nos acordamos de eso pero no se supone que eso sería mañana después de que le ordenáramos a la ama de llaves de que prepare la habitaciones que ellos utilizarían-Dijo Itachi un poco dislocado de la impresión y por lo que podía notar sus hermanos estaba en la misma condición que él.

-No es necesario ellos se quedaran en mi habitación ya que esta noche aremos una piyamada y ninguno de los tres están invitados- Dijo Naruto con una ligera risita de borracho que al parecer se le había contagiado a los otros dos que solo hizo suspirar a los pelinegros en modo de derrota a sabiendas que su rubio estando sobrio era casi imposible hacerlo cambia de opinión pero cuando estaba borracho se podía compara con intentar encontrar a dios en persona.

-Está bien, pero será mejor que nos marchemos ahora antes de que cambiemos de opinión-Dijo Sasuke asiendo que el rubio literalmente desapareciera con los otros dos y volvieran a aparecer aun lado de la puerta de entrada esperado a que los pelinegros los alcanzaran y con un último suspiro los tres alcanzaron la salida.

El viaje de regreso a casa tenso por parte de los pelinegros menores quienes le lanzaban miradas acusadoras al pelinegro mayor quien se hacía el desentendido como si la cosa no fuera con él, y de risas y parloteo si sentido por parte del rubio y sus amigos o molestias como los llamaban mentalmente los pelinegros ya que no se atrevían a hacerlo a viva voz para no hacer enfadar a su rubio adorado.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión se podía ver a leguas el mal humor de los 2 menores Uchiha y la alegría del rubio menor quien nada más poner un pie fuera de la limosina tomo a los otros dos y salió corriendo con dirección a la habitación que había mandado a preparar para la ocasión siendo seguido por los pelinegros cuyo humor no podría empeorar o eso pensaban hasta que llegaron a la habitación y se encontraron con la escena de los tres desnudo de la cintura para arriba y a punto de quitarse los pantalones.

Antes de que los 2 pelinegros menores se lazaran a atacar a su dos no deseados huésped, Itachi tomo a Naruto del brazo y lo saco a rastra de la habitación y le dio una mirada a sus hermanos para que lo siguieran, con Naruto protestando llegaron a la habitación que compartían los 4 donde Itachi termino de desvestir al rubio, para tomarlo en brazos y recostarlo en la cama donde el rubio quedo domino nada más tocar la almohada.

-Itachi más vale que nos explique qué fue lo que te dijo Naruto para que ni siquiera dejarnos a esos dos idiotas de nuestra casa-Dijo un todavía muy molesto Sasuke siendo secundado por Sai.

-Eso es algo que a ustedes dos no le interesa pero solo les diré que es algo que nos convendrá de gran manera a nosotros para lo que ya teníamos planeado-Dijo Itachi con una mirada fría que no dejaba espacio a replica que solo consiguió que los otros dos se molestaron más.

-Pero…-Comenzó a decir Sai siendo interrumpido por Itachi.

-Si pero Sai lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es irnos a dormir y olvidarnos del asunto por un tiempo y hacernos lo que nos caen bien eso bastardo que quieren interponerse entre nuestro Naru y nosotros-Dijo Itachi para después empezar a desvestirse para recostarse al lado del rubio.

Con un último suspiro de protesta Sasuke y Sai decidieron darse por vencido por ahora, también se desvistieron y se acomodaron en la cama, donde después de una ahora de haberse supuestamente quedado dormido Naruto se levantó con mucho cuidado de no despertar a los azabaches y con el mismo cuidado abandono la habitación para dirigirse al encuentro de su dos cómplice quienes lo estaban esperando.

-Chicos al parecer vamos a tener que ser más cuidadosos al partir de ahora-Dijo Naruto nada más cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

-Que paso, por qué dices eso Naru-Dijo Gaara mirando fijamente al rubio menor.

-Al parecer ellos 3 tienen algo planeado para que ustedes dos no me arrebaten de su lado-Dijo Naru mientras se sentaba en las piernas de Deidara para que este lo abrazara.

-Y eso porque te preocupa, ellos no pueden hacer mucho para interferir en tu planes-Dijo Deidara mientras le acariciaba la cabeza en modo de relajarlo.

-Me preocupa por que ellos así como tú lo vez pueden ser bastantes crueles y sádicos en cuestión de alejar a todo el que se acerca a mí en un modo romántico y dañinos-Dijo Naruto en un suspiro.

-Bueno ya es demasiado tardes para poder retratarnos-Dijo Gaara con su acostumbrada seriedad.

-Sera mejor que regrese a la habitación y que descanses que mañana será un día bastante largo-Dijo Deidara mientras le daba un beso en la frente, siendo imitado a los pocos segundo por Gaara.

-Que descanse ustedes también-Dijo Naruto antes de salir de la habitación dándole una ligera sonrisa a modo de despedida.

-Deidara tu todavía crees que fue buena idea haber aceptado esta locura-Dijo Gaara nada mas Naruto haber salido de la habitación.

-Sinceramente creo que esto se está complicando demasiado sin siquiera haber empezado-Dijo Deidara dejando salir un ligero suspiro, mientras Gaara le daba la razón por lo dicho.

Así que dejando el asunto por la paz, se acostaron a dormir para tener la suficiente energía para poder aguantar la muy agotadora mañana que le esperaba nada más abrir los ojos.


End file.
